


Flowers

by darylvdixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, daryl and glenn go on a run, daryl and oc have an argument, glenn helps daryl come up with a way to apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Daryl x OC get into an argument and Glenn helps him figure out how to apologise while on a run.(i posted this on tumblr but thought i'd post it here as well)





	Flowers

Daryl wasn’t sure going on a run today was the best idea especially with his mind all over the place, but Glenn had insisted he needed his help so who was he to turn around and say no. After everything Glenn had done for him and this group he could surely stop moping around long enough to help him.

Normally Daryl would be all up for going on a run, heck he’s usually the first one to volunteer. But after his argument with Elle a couple days back he was finding it hard to concentrate on even the most mediocre of tasks. He hated when she didn’t speak to him, found himself constantly thinking of ways to make it up to her for being an ass. But he wouldn’t pretend to be good with words so a quick heartfelt apology wasn’t the easiest thing for him to do and he always got his words muddled up and made things more confusing.

He knows the argument was his fault, again. She’d only asked to go on a run with him but he’d just turned around and snapped. ‘How many times do i ‘av to tell ya Elle, I ain’t takin ya with me!’ He hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh, it was only for her own safety after all. He knew she could handle herself well enough, he just felt a lot better knowing she was safe inside the prison walls. She’d glared at him and shoved him out of her cell, telling him there was no need to be such an ass about it all the time, and she was right. He was an ass about it every time she asked and he always felt awful afterwards.

Maybe he could take her out hunting with him next time. It wasn’t exactly a run like she wanted but it might be a start. He could see how well she could really handle herself, it was hard to tell when all he’d seen her do was kill walkers through a fence. Plus he could keep a close eye on her then, no where for walkers to appear out of nowhere and grab her and no one else to get in the way if he needs to step in and help for any reason. Yeah, that’s what he’d do, he’d take her out hunting. He’d tell her as soon as he got back and hopefully it would put a smile on her face.

“Daryl?” Glenn’s hand clicking his fingers in front of his face caused him to step back and glare over at the younger male, “You spaced out again. This have anything to do with that argument you had with Elle?”

“You heard?” Daryl huffs, pulling himself back to the job at hand and readjusting the crossbow on his shoulder.

“Think the whole prison did.” Glenn smiles, “She’ll come around. She knows you’re only trying to protect her.”

Daryl shrugs, “Yeah. I guess.” he started walking a little faster to get in front of Glenn, he didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t like talking about it, didn’t think it was anyone else’s business even with the lack of privacy at the prison.

Glenn had spotted a tool shop on his last run out and wanted Daryls help clearing out the walkers and taking some stuff back. What with Rick setting up the farm and starting to secure the fences more they could use all the tools they could find and hopefully there will be something left worth taking back with them.

Clearing out the walkers was easier than they’d expected. There were a few gathered at the doors but mostly they were trapped under fallen down shelves or locked in supply rooms and other staff only areas. They took out the ones by the doors and any others they stumbled upon while filling their backpacks with any tools they could find. Hammers, wrenches, screwdrivers, anything they thought could be useful in anyway they grabbed. They also pocketed boxers of nails and wheels of rope and twine. Once their bags were full and they were happy they had gotten everything they thought useful they turned back towards the prison.

They’d walked into the town, it had only taken then around half an hour. The road in from the prison was mostly blocked by cars and they figured it’d be quicker to walk than it would be to try and move them all out of the way.

Daryl stayed quiet on the way back, Glenn was chatting along at the side of him, something about Hershel and seeds but he wasn’t really paying attention. He’d had no interest in being a farmer before the turn and he definitely had no interest in being one now. He’d leave that to the others and continue his hunting like he always had.

“It’s funny.” Glenn says after a few minutes comfortable silence, “I never really noticed the beauty in anything until after the outbreak. Nature’s the only thing that seems unaffected by all of this. It just carries on with no care for what’s happening in the world. Just keeps growing no matter what.”

Daryl narrows his eyes at Glenn before turning to follow his line of vision to the patch of wild flowers along the outskirts of the woods.

“You’ve been spending too much time talking with Rick and Hershel about tomatoes.” Daryl rolls his eyes and continues walking.

“No.” Glenn laughs trailing along behind him, “I was just walking about it with Maggie the other day. Said she and Beth used to pick flowers from around the farm and put them in the house. Make the place look nice. Made me think how I never really bothered with that stuff.” he shrugs, “Doesn’t Elle like flowers?”

“The hell should I know?” Daryl tuts, “Case ya hadn’t noticed, it’s kinda the end of the world. Ain’t got time ta be sat round askin’ people bout no flowers.”

“She’s a girl, she might appreciate them.” Daryl could tell by the volume of Glenn’s voice that he’d stopped walking so he turned to look back at him.

“What you gettin’ at?” He asks, rearranging the bag strap on his shoulder where it was starting to get heavy.

“Take some back. As a way of apologising, might help to brighten the place up some.” Glenn had already started picking at the brightly coloured flowers before he’d finished speaking, leaving no room for Daryl to argue.

It wasn’t really like him, to take a girl flowers. But then again, he’d never had the best luck with girls in the past, and Glenn seemed to be doing pretty well with Maggie so who was he to deny his help? He sighed but walked back up the road to where Glenn was. The flowers were pretty he supposed, something a girl would probably like. The only time he’d ever given a girl flowers was when he gave that rose to Carol, and she seemed to appreciate it so surely this couldn’t be that bad an idea.

“You certain she’ll like ‘em?” He asks as the prison fences get into view, the flowers clutched so tight in his hands he’s surprised he hasn’t squashed them yet.

“She’ll love them.” Glenn reassures him, “You’ll be in her good books with weeks.” he adds with a grin.

Once they’re close enough to the prison Glenn waves his arms above his head, signalling whoever was on watch that they were back and to open the gates. Michonne appeared as she pulled the gates open and let them both inside.

“Find anything?” She asks as she shuts them again and looks them both over, “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah, think we got some useful stuff. We’ll go give them to Rick, sure he can find use for them building his farm.” Glenn answers, pulling the bag from Daryl’s shoulder and hurrying off.

“Nice flowers.” Michonne smirks as she nods down at them, “Someone have some grovelling to do?”

“Shut up.” Daryl rolls his eyes and turns away from her as she laughs, hurrying up the the prison. The sooner he deposits the flowers into Elle’s hand the soon he can forget about them and get on with things.

He walks through the prison avoiding everyone’s eyes on his way, looking out for Elle as he walked. She wasn’t helping out preparing the food nor was she helping with the laundry so he figured she must be up in her cell.

He cell was at the end of the blocks and he approached it slowly trying to figure out something to say. What if she didn’t like the flowers? What if she thought they were pathetic and threw them back at him? She might just laugh in his face, Daryl could already feel the desire of having the floor swallow him whole creep in. God he knew this was a mistake. But it’s took late now he realises as he’s already stood out side her ‘door’. That door being an old sheet hung up in front of the cell bars for a little privacy, it’s the best they could hope for in this situation.

He raps his knuckles against the bars as a way of knocking, hoping she is actually in there and wont have to go looking around the whole prison carrying these damn flowers with him. Luckily she was and she called out to him to come in.

He slid the bars across and pulled the curtain open to step inside, she was sat cross legged on the bottom bunk with a pair of trousers in her lap and a needle and thread in her hand.

“This are yours, right?” She asks without looking up, “Figured they were, they’re full of holes.” she tuts with a shake of her head.

He chews his lower lip and takes a tentative step forward, “Yeah.” He mumbles, “Here…got you theres. To say sorry, n’ that.” she shrugs and almost throws the flowers into her hands.

He lifts his hand up to his lips and chews on his nail as he backs against the wall and looks down at the floor waiting for her to laugh at him. But she was fixing his trousers, so that was a good sign, right?

“Daryl.” she smiles as she bunches the flowers up in her hands and gives them a sniff, “Who knew you could be so sweet.” she all but smirks as she stands up and puts them on her make shift dresser, “I’ll have to find something to put them in. Thank you.” she tip toes up and presses a light kiss to his cheek before moving his hair which he was trying to hide behind away from his eyes.

“You have nothing to apologise for.” She adds as she strokes his hair lightly, “I know you’re only trying to keep my safe, and I appreciate that. I could never stay mad at you Daryl, you know that.”

He shrugs and lets his hand drop from his mouth as he looks up at her, “Not my call. If ya wanna go out there then ya can. Jus’…Don’t go out without me, alright?”

Elle smiles up at him and nods quickly, “I wouldn’t wanna go out there with anyone else!” she grins and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him in for a quick soft kiss.

It had only been two days but he missed the feel of her kissing him like crazy, missed the feeling of her being pressed up against his body like this. But mostly he missed her breath taking smiles and it filled him with joy knowing he was the one to put it there.

“Yeah. Am gonna take ya out huntin’ with me, next time I go. Will even teach ya how to use the bow, if ya like.” he nods letting his hands come to rest on her waist.

He didn’t think it was possible for her smile to widen any more but in that moment he was sure it did, “I would love that! You really are the best, Daryl Dixon.” she leans up and catches his lips with hers once again, this time not pulling away so quickly.

Daryl makes a mental note to thank Glenn and go to him for any advice in the future, who knew that boy had any game in him.


End file.
